The Heroes of Olympus: The son of Neptune
by nefele.cloud
Summary: Second book is waay to far so..this is my version of the story in the roman point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_**First post!¡ i'm kind of exited about it xD well i couldn't wait 'till next year so... here you got, please, review. That could encourage me to keep writing. ;D- nefele**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Percy

The sun was just rising when I woke up. The first thing I notice was that my head hurt, I tried to remember what had happened but I didn`t seem to know. I looked around and observe I was lying on a couch next to a window, I could see the city…San Francisco I thought but couldn't realize how or why I knew it. I was on an apartment with a couple of photos on the teal wall. I didn't pay much attention to the persons on the photos I was more important to figure out what was happening, somehow I didn`t seem to remember how I was or who I was, something that scared me I mean how could I not remember WHO I was…what's going on?

I walked around the apartment until I saw the restroom, it wasn't a fancy thing, what capture my attention was the mirror inside, great, I walked in and looked at myself: a simple boy from about 17 years old with dark hair and green ocean eyes…he looked as a normal guy in an orange shirt…the shirt said camp on the top but nothing on the bottom as there were supposed to be something there but it was just blank now.

I was so focused on trying to figure out what was happening I didn't notice the girl on the door until she ask:

"Who are you?" I turned and see a girl about my age with long brown hair tied on a ponytail, she had violet...no blue...violet, eyes. Their color seem to change from dark blue to dark purple (so I'll say they are indigo color), she looked at me like if I was an enemy she had to defeat, like she's analyzing all the ways to kill me. Somehow the way she looked me make me fell worried, but not about me but about someone… somebody I could not remember, somebody I care about.

-I don't know, and you?

-I'm am the one who asks here!- her voice was soft but fiece at the same time- where did you came from?

-I don't know

-huh…so how do you get in here?

-once again, I don't know!-she just keep staring at me, a tear fall from her eye, the ones that now looked gloomy -what's the problem?.

-nothing, you just-..forget it- she just keep staring and say nothing.

-well I..- she cut me off.

-you say you don't know who you are- her eyes turn fiercy again and left- you could seat if you want- I hear her said from the outside.

* * *

**_Review, review please..& thanks_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter, longer chapter, easier to read (hope so) chapter jiji enjoy ;D !¡!**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Percy

It feels kind of weird when you're in somebody's living room not knowing who you are and suddenly think on random out of place words like ADHD, who knows why did I thought about it but it the only thing I got for sure, I got ADHD that seem logic when I tried to read the newspaper, nothing but scrambled words.

Then I tried the other newspaper (who has two newspapers in its house?) which seem older, like from the 60s but it had written the actual date. The title reads something like: Res divinus…divina, something that make no sense to me. "Latin" a voice told me "it is latin, you will not understand it", the voice was female, soft, confident and a little familiar. Latin, now the question was: who in the hades would have a newspaper in latin in its house?

I could watch the girl talking by something that looks like a big waterfall with a circular TV on the middle, iris message(other "I don't know why I know it" thing) there was a normal teenager with tiny horns I thing, in a purple Res Divina shirt. I figure phrases like "take him to camp" "Jason's disappearance" and "coincidence". Her tone was calmed but I could sense the fear and confusion in her. I felt really uncomfortable in that moment and I got the feeling it was getting worse. I tried to get closer but the I-M had just finished.

-so, I guess we'll wait a moment here- the girl came out to the living room and seat next to me- mmh… you say you have no idea of who you are, right? - I hadn't notice yet but girl was nice, well… not just nice I mean seriously beautiful, which make me feel again concerned about somebody, a girl I though.

- Right, by the way, your name is…

-Reyna.

-nice to meet you- she smiled, she got a beautiful smile.

-huh, do you remember anything before waking up here?

-nop, everything seems fuzzy before this morning. Like if somebody had liquated my brain and now I can just see vague parts of what it is.

-jaja, well…that's kind of weird… - Reyna stayed quiet for a moment, her eyes were glassy like about to cry. I could sense something missing on her, a thing, opportunity, person.

-What's wrong? - I asked

-no- no thing... you just reminded me of someone I know, Jason, so confident and brave even in the worst moments

-Is he missing? –I didn't mean to ask that but the words just jumped out from my mouth.

-huh…yeah. –a tear fell from her eye.

-sorry, I didn't wanted you to feel bad

-don't worry. - we keep it quiet until somebody knocked the door. Reyna opened it and the same boy from the I-M appeared in front of the door he looked normal teenager. With a hat that covered his horns

-you are…- I said

-Bobby, and you…he got closer…smell like powerful demigod, where are you from?

- that's the problem, I got no idea- he made a mocking face and turned to Reyna.

. so, can we go now…lupa has been furious since Jason's disappearance?

-yeah…how much time has it been… four days already?

-and no trace of him.

-sad…I'll go to the search tomorrow morning

- that may not be too simple, lupa wanted you to stay in camp, she said something about protecting yourself and stuff.

-is not fair! I gotta go!

-lupa's decision, you've got no option. - she cursed in some weird language, I think it was latin for…you know the newspaper.

-whatever- Bobby said- we should go now, it is amazing you weren't attacked yet, this boy is really powerful.- he looked at me with curiosity. Come on, there is too much traffic today so we will use the Pegasus and Superbia doesn't like to wait.- He turned and walked out of the apartment, we followed him to the penthouse where were two big horses with long wings on their back, they were amazingly beautiful, one was brown and the other white as snow.

"you took too long" a voice said "I want to go now"

-what?

"who's that boy"

-me?- both Reyna and bobby stare at me like if I was crazy but I know someone was talking

"yes, you, the one with the orange shirt" I realize the white horse was talking to me. "wait, can you hear me, how is that possible"

I just keep staring at them like if nothing had happened. I jumped to the white Pegasus (who kept complaining) and we took flight.

* * *

_**That's all i got,soo... plase review. I'll try to update faster REviEw... ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I really tried to make this chapter interesting but school + homework + tetris + facebook (jaja xD) = tired imagination. I did my best so... enjoy it. ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reyna

One of the things I love about being a demigod is that you can do wonderful things as fly in a Pegasus. I just love these wonderful creatures; they always seem so...wonderful. The guy didn´t looked so comfortable on Superbia, even if he was the nicest pegasus to fly on. Stercus in the other hand is too messy and mischievous but he's just too loyal, that's why he is my pegasus I love loyalty. Maybe it was Bobby's presence in front of him but he did not seem to care about it.

-Are you okay? - I asked the guy. He closed his eyes as if trying to shut up something.

-Yeah fine- his tone was insecure- and where are we exactly going to?

- Res Divina Camp- Bobby answered- in the outsides of San Francisco

-isn´t San Francisco a dangerous place to be because of the mist?

-yes but we have it covered- Bobby continued- by the way...how do you know about the mist?

-I don´t know, my mind is fuzzy right now.

-well maybe lupa can help a little.- I interrupt -or at least figure out why haven´t you die if you are as powerful as he says.- I turned to bobby.

-Well- he said- we will know when we get there.

We stay in silence for the rest of the journey until we get to a small house in the outsides of San Francisco. It looked old and abandoned but we were on the right place.

We enter to the house which had a lot of relics and strange stuff all over the place but these were just a distraction to curious people who often enter here. We get to a room were was a bed and tons of books. Bobby get close to the bookshelf at the right of the bed, took about 5 or 6 books and knock.

-password- a voice said

-umh is it Ceres? , Alexandra

-nope

Can you give me a clue? - he turned, to see if I knew it

-it´s a deity

-it's always a deity

-a water deity

-Neptune maybe- the boy shuddered as soon as he heard the name. this guy was weird, just weird.

-what's wrong- I asked- are you ok?

-yeah, I just…forget it. - He gives me the sense it was the clue to find Jason. Jason, I can´t allow myself to think about him now, it wouldn't let me think and I would have be reduce so a Cyclops. What a dumbass I am. So lovesick.

-correct- Alexandra said and the bookshelf move backwards until it showed the camp.

The camp was basically a big circular field. At the right you could see the big house. A three-floored cabin painted with a (pretty ugly) vomit green color. At the left we could watch the amphitheater were Apollo's children (my cabin by the way) present the weeks art. I could see the forest from here; it had a grim dark green color today, bad news probably.

-well- Bobby said- I think I'll go check the cabins. I think you could take care of him right Reyna?

-Sure, I'll take him to the Mercury cabin while I go talk to lupa. Come on.

-uh- he react, as if wasn't putting attention before- yeah I'm coming- he did not even look at me before sprint toward the cabins. What was he doing?

-hey wait! - I ran after him. We get to the cabins that were aligned In two parallel rows one of female deities at left and other for male deities at right. But he didn't stop until he reach cabin 3 on the right side. Neptune's cabin.

-what are you…

-I don't know- he entered to the cabin that was made of dry sea sand with sea plants and seashells. I enter too; the inside was like a beach house always with that smell of salty water and ocean breeze. - I just feel that I needed to be here.

-explain yourself

-I mean I-I felt this was my place to be, I seriously have no idea of what is going on.

-me neither, but you said this was your place so…

- Percy

-maybe- wait what?

-Percy, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson

-okay…you're name is Percy- Jackson. - I couldn't do anything but stare at him. This morning he knew nothing about himself and now he's telling me his name. Shish, what a guy.

-yeah

-and you remember it when you enter to Neptune's cabin- The fact the he remember it at that moment scared me, I mean what if he was a son of an elder god, that would be a problem

-yeah, well kind of, you said Neptune, isn't Poseidon.

-sorry no, Poseidon is the greek name for Neptune, but the roman is the correct one.

-are you sure?

-uhu. –what does he meant of me being sure. Of course I'm sure! – ok now that you're remembering stuff, do you know who your godly parent is?-He think of it for a moment but his expression remain blank.

-sorry, no

-mmh… I'll take you to lupa maybe she can help us.

- um, yeah before that, can you tell me who lupa is?

-she's the camp director and activities coordinator, if someone can help you, she is. Come on- He stare at the cabin one more time and followed me to the big house.

* * *

**_That's all for now. Review. In english or spanish but review -nefele ;D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for taking too long, I had no time to keep writing until now. Too much homework :/ but here it is soo... enjoy it_**

* * *

Chapter 4- Reyna

We took longer to get to the big house because this guy "Percy" said random stuff about mythology every time we saw a cabin. That doesn't bother me. What bothered me was how he referred to everything in the greek sense:"is that the Aphrodite cabin?", "I'm pretty sure the name for that is Hephaestus, not Volcano", "Who are Romulus and Remus?" (who doesn't know who they are?), he was just dispairing me. I was relief when we finally get there, he just stared at it, and he looked scared.

-is there a problem?

-n-nothing I just feel weird here.

-I what sense?

-in the sense of "I've been here before" or "I feel I've seen something like this before" but can't remember what.

-yeah, well let's get in.

The big house looks like a normal camp house in the inside, full of awards and statues of wolves and heroes. The office at the end of the hall has different photos of wolves with names on them: resonant, anulum, vox, and canis. Back of the desk was lying a she wolf with red glasses reading the newspaper.

-um, lupa… where you asking for me? -I asked, lupa raised her head and look at me with those black eyes. I hated lupa in that way, I mean she's wise and great but a little scary sometimes.

-yes, I called you- she said- I just wanted you to be here, After Jason's disappearance you were the only camper out of the camp, I needed to be sure everybody was safe.- her tone was calmed but that was not enough reason, there must be something she wasn't telling me, the real reason to make me come.

- but that is not the only reason, it is?

-certainly not, after your I-M I got a little curiosity about your friend- she turned to Percy.

-me- he said- how can I be useful? I can't even remember where I come from.

-not much boy, but your appearance was just three days after a camper's disappearance and that seem quite suspicious don't you think?

-I suppose

-You look like a powerful demigod; do you know who your godly parent is?

-not really

-well, I'll keep an eye on you- she stayed quiet for a moment, other hateful part of her- Percy… I remember that name- she murmured.

-Is there something bad with my name? -he asked.

-no, I just kind of remember that name

-well my real name is Perseus like the greek hero who killed medusa.

-greek hero? what do you mean, do you know something about mythology boy?

-well… little stuff I can remember.

-a little? - I said- he was just telling me how gods have established themselves en the actual world, he said something about Olympus?

-but, it can't be! There is no way!

-no way of what? - I replied

-n-no-nothing just g-go, I need to I-M someone, prepare him for the activities, but first, is he already established in Mercury's cabin?

-nop, he just avoided it

-well take him there, then prepare him, then come back here, I need to talk to you.

-sure lupa.

We were almost out when I notice a strange mist coming out of another room of the house: the oracles room, that oracle chilled me, always right; it was him who predicted Jason's disappearance a few months ago. Just think about it scares me; so much I didn't notice the small statue on the floor and stumbled.

-are you okay? - the boy hurried to help me as soon as I fell- what was that? - I must have hit my head because it hurted. I opened my eyes and saw the boy, I didn't notice it before, but this guy had deep green eyes, as the sea, he was cute…just cute. He seemed worried about me as if my security was his life reason.

-I-I'm fine, I just fell

-be careful please, I don't want you to get hurt.

-why?

-Who knows, You just reminded me about someone I care of.

-well…thanks, come on we have to get to the Mercury cabin

-the caduceus one?

-yeah

-Hermes' cabin

-mercury's!

- okay.

Mercury's cabin was like an old white house, it had cuts on the wood, red paint marks (maybe that's blood), and the roof was falling. But I like it because of the big caduceus on the front, it had a brilliant silver color that no matter how many times you hit it, paint it, cut it, etc. it remain as beautiful as always.

We enter and I remember that behind that shiny caduceus was a big chaos. The cabin was full of about 25-30 people in purple shirt. Most of them had their space at the floor and a few lucky ones on the beds. If the cabin seems old from outside, inside was worse, to be simple: it was almost falling.

-Hey Reyna, what's going on, why the visit? - a girl with black curly hair said. Gwendolyn opened herself a space over the crowd and got closer, she smiled, then she saw Percy-oh and this is…

-Percy, a new demigod. He's undetermined so he will...

-stay here –she finished, she turned to him- aren't you a little big for being a living demigod?

-yes, he is but that's not the point.

-okay, I'll take him Reyna, you may go, he'll be fine

-I knew that, that's why I brought him here, good luck.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I leave the cabin, but I have enough things to think about: Prophecy, Jason, new Quest. So I just walked into my cabin. The door was just two meter in front of me when I listened to a big crash, when I looked back; there were large jets of water coming out from mercury's cabin, and a fluid around it.

* * *

_**keep reviewing -Nefele ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for taking so long, I had barely time to keep thinking on the story much less to write it.I originaly thought on a battle for these chapter but it didn't fit the story do i reserved for later. This is not a great chapter, but i hope you enjoy it. - ;D nefele**_

* * *

Chapter 5- Percy

My day had been relatively good, if you forget the amnesia, until I flood the Hermes, sorry _mercury's_ cabin. How? no idea. After Reyna leave me in the cabin, Gwendolyn presented me, she explained me why was I here, something I already knew and give me a space to leave my stuff, wait a minute, what stuff? The only thing I got was my ballpoint pen and my clothes, a lot. Some boy gave me a blue sleeping bag and a pillow; he was about 8 years old and had a big smile on his face.

-thanks, what's your name?

- Johnny-he stare at me for a moment- are you here because you are determined?

-sadly no, I can't even remember where I came from, and are you determined?

-no, I wish. - His face turned sad, then grim.

-you know, being undetermined is not that bad, it kind of gives you freedom. - I tried to sound confident and happy but his expression didn't change at all.

-yeah I think, but it also gets you angry, like if they don't care for you.

-well, take that out of your head, you will be claimed soon.- as I said that he recover the big smile he had.

-You think? - He said and goes with other kids.

I stand there for a while thinking in how the boy makes me feel: sad he's here, happy he is happy, and deception, like if a friend broke a promise.

-I see you've met Johnny- I jumped, then I turned and I saw the same girl who received me, Gwendolyn.

- Gush you scared me- she laugh-what?

-Well-she laughed more- the way you jumped when I talked; it was funny- she smiled-

-I hope you liked it

-and I did

-yeah, don't do that again, you said something?

-oh, I said you met Johnny

-he is a nice kid

-just if he likes you

-what do you mean?

-I mean he is nice when he likes a person, and he seemed to like you, you are lucky.

-I hope that's good

-Don't worry, it is.

-ok, and now that I have set, what do I do?

-you go to train

-train what?

-whatever you want to, since you're new, you can choose your activities.

-and between what can I choose?

-well…there are a lot of things, archery…

-No – I murmur but she kept talking.

-…climbing…

-please no

-…team planning…

-what?

-…sword fighting…

-yes

-…Latin…

-Latin?

-…Pegasus riding…

-Wait-I stopped her- you know, I'll just take whatever I found.

-wait there's more

-Really? - I tried to sound exited.

-yeah, oh I'm thirsty, can you pass me that bottle?

-Sure- I passed her the almost empty bottle of water.

-oh, I wish it was full

-yeah, me too, so I can drink of it too.- I am not sure of what did I do but as soon as I said that the bottle started filling with water, I was so amazed I actually thought it was a magical bottle until the water started dropping from the bottle. I dropped it and if came out faster.

-What is going on? - Gwendolyn sounded scared- What did you did? - She pointed at me.

-What…nothing I did nothing. - The water started to make a big puddle around us, and people started to notice it. I put my hand on the top of the bottle and started noticing a chill on my neck, as if somebody pulled me, the water just came even faster.

-Stop it- she demanded

-how?- The water was already on our knees, everybody was calmed when I thought they would be screaming and asking for help

- Everybody, open the windows, get out of here hurry! - People started to go picking up some stuff like books, arms, food.

-What about us? - I asked

-we…we…solve this…somehow

-well we must be quick – she looked around an notice the water was till our chests and 'till there because it came out by the open windows, I couldn't imagine how this looked outside , but most important, I must really have bad luck to be on this kind of situation the first day.

-great, just great, I will be degraded.

-so

-so? I waited for 8 years to be cabin counselor, just to screw it with a bottle of water. This is your entire fault

-mine? You think I wanted this to happen? You think I know how it happened

.right, sorry but it's weird it started when you said you want it to be full so, it was logical.

-and you expect me to say I want these to end and it will stop?

-try it

-Stop-"wow" was the only think I thought when the water stop coming from the bottle. I felt powerful, dumb and like a freak at the same time.

-I didn't really think that would work- her tone was surprised, she looked at me – can you make all water to disappear?

-maybe, let's try, ummh… water, go, dry, disappear, something.-water started to dry off, or it returned to the bottle making a big noise in the process.

-you…you're dry- Gwendolyn said, I looked at myself and see that I was completely dry, while she was dropping water- we must go see lupa, now- not again- this is serious.

-or we could just pretend this didn't happened, let's say it was a broken bathroom

-I don't think so. - Water had already gone by now, leaving just a few puddles. Someone open the door, we both looked towards it but it was just Reyna. She was wet, and she looked at Gwendolyn with a threatening face. Then turn to me, looked around and go.

* * *

**_I'll try to update faster but I have exams so... oh and here is my typical: please review :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm really really really sorry for taking too long. After exams and grades and play and gift and... it's a loooong story and i won't waste space telling it. The thing is that i got a creative block...i mean big huge, enourmous creative block so after days and days of no writing and lots and lots of prays to gods...her you got. I hope you enjoy it as much as i did when finally writing it. - Nefele**_

_**PD. there is this new character and i ask you to pay attention to her cause she will be important to the story.**_

Chapter 6- Percy

I spend the next couple of days trying to talk with Reyna. I didn't know if she was avoiding me but it seemed like that because every time I found her she had something more important to do. Nobody seemed to remember the water accident, they didn't talk about it. I like it but it seemed weird. It felled like if nobody cared about that, care about me or at least cared about Gwendolyn.

At my third day on camp, I was woke up by Johnny, the little boy from the water accident day, by screaming on my ear

-WAKE UP PERCY!

-uh …who-what! What is going on?

-nothing, today is your test, aren't you excited? - He had a really big smile on his face.

-test? what test? Nobody told me anything about a test.

-well your test, today you'll have to prove you're strong enough to stay here. - He ran away very excited, I smiled.

-strong enough? For what?-I murmur

-So…it seems you're awake. - Gwendolyn said- are you ready for your test today?

-test? What test?

-your test, haven't Reyna told you about your test?

-mmm…no, not that I remember.

-hum, in that case, prepare.

-For what?

- Your test dummy.

-once again: what test?- But she was already gone. I stand, clean my bed, took a shower…wondering what were they talking about.

I get out to practice sword fighting a little before breakfast and couldn't help noticing how people pointed me and talked wherever go. I got to the arena; I was the only one there, which gave me more space to practice. I was fine until a girl appears in front of from nowhere and I would have cut her in two if I wasn't of her speed.

-So…sorry, are you okay? - I looked around but couldn't find her.

-I'm fine, thank you- she talked from behind me, I jumped of scare. - I think the real question is if you're fine, are you fine?

-u-huh…I guess- I looked behind and saw her: she was about my age; she had long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty.

-sorry for appear so…suddenly.

-don't worry, sorry for almost slashing you.

-No problem, I am almost slashed every 2 days, but I still love to come here. - She smiled- and you? What are you doing here at this hour?

-I was just practicing a little.

-I see, and you are…

-Percy Jackson and you

-you're the water thing boy right. -So people her do comment things- my name is Hazel, pleased to meet you.

-Pleased too…I guess… y- you are a demigod right?

-of course, what else could I be?

-Nothing a dryad…nymph…monster …- she laughs

-do you seriously see me as a monster?

-no

- I mean I know I'm not a pretty to look as a nymph but I'm not that ugly

-I didn't mean to tell you ugly…sorry

-I'm just kidding.

-right, so if you're a demigod…who's you father? Or mother?

-my mother is none but the greatly wise Minerva. - Now Who the Hades is Minerva?

-Minerva

-Minerva

-right, and who is Minerva?

-no other but the goddess of wisdom and strategy, how can you not know Minerva!

-you mean Athena

-no. Athena is the GREEK goddess of wisdom- not again, I've pass through this like ten times in 3 days, and counting- , unlike Minerva who is the ROMAN goddess of wisdom.

-yeah, just like Hephaestus equals Vulcano and Hermes equals Mercury and Aphrodite equals Venus. I understand.

-well you better learn all those names the Latin form because this is not Greece.

-I wish it was- I murmur silently but she listened.

-sorry, how can Greece be better than Rome?

-n-nothing, you weren't supposed to hear that, and I only wish it because I seemed to understand ancient Greek, know the Greek names of gods and …and…I just feel I suppose to be like Greek.- she just remain quiet, she asked me to sit and I did.

-how? Tell me more.

-uh…well I know everything Reyna has tried to teach me but I don't understand a word in the big book.

-interesting. Weird and scary but interesting. You're not like us right? But you are like us.

-explain yourself.

-let me think about it before I start to say things.

-also today is my test and I got no idea of what I must prepare for.

-that's easier

-yes, but can you start from: what is the test?

-as the name explains, it's a test.

-I realize that alone. My question is: a test for what?

-to prove you are strong enough to be here.

-can you be a little more specific?

-well…basically Rome was an empire and that empire was constructed by wars, by dominating other countries (that what happened to Greece) and…emperors send to wars only their bests warriors. Most of those warriors were demigods, demigods who train only to fight in war; they were strong and mostly feeling less. The tradition of making strong warriors was preserved 'till today. And the test is like a situation, a dangerous situation and you gotta get out of that situation alive by using your force, courage and intelligence. If you survive… you will go to the sacred temple to make an official roman warrior.

-right so I will have my "test" today and I have to prepare for what situation?

-nobody knows, you can only metalize yourself for anything. Sorry I can't help you.

-no problem, my only question is: What if I don't feel like I'm supposed to be a roman warrior?

-nobody wants to be it. And we all get used to the idea and…

-no, I mean…what if I don't WANT to be a roman warrior?

_**I'm actually proud of these chapter...after the long wait and a crativity block. I really hope you liked it and these is my way of saying: These is not over. **_

_**- D Nefele**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Finally! I finished it, it was hard and slow but I finally did it. I start to use (") and not (-) for dialog and I'm also trying a new writing style and I really hope you understand it...soo I would really you to like the chapter and this new character too, i personally love her.**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Hazel

That day started as what I would descript as: prosy; Emotionless.

Of course if we consider what I think is "emotionful" -no, this word doesn't exist- it was a normal day. Wake up in the "never messy" Minerva's cabin on my "always messy" bed and my "always reading" siblings hurrying me to clean up a little before the checking. As always, I kind of listened to them and clean enough to make it look presentable. Changed my clothes and get out for some fresh air.

(What to do? What to do now? Oh, I know, let's visit the arena, I always get inspired there. )

You see, while most of Minerva's children go for dull jobs like legality and scientific stuff, I would rather prefer to be an artist; and yeah you may say something like: what does being an artist is related to being wise? Well my answer is: you need to be wise to really observe what the artist is expressing on the picture, or you need to be smart enough to express correctly what you mean or something like that. I actually haven't figured that completely.

(But stop that.)

I was telling you that I went to the arena. It is early so it's surely empty. The arena is basically a big circular shaped, free-standing structure conformed of ten semicircular… you know let's just leave it in: it's a smaller version of the Colosseum only with a statue of a different god at each entrance, which are twelve, and each entrance leads you directly to the oval arena in the center- which means you must be careful or you'll be either slashed or eaten.

Example: me and my confidence almost killed me when a boy who was practicing there make a move that would've killed me if it wasn't for the ADHD thing (curse that demigods can't be stand).

"Sorry" he said.

He had black messy hair and deep green eyes- I must say that's even stranger than my weird hazel eyes; all my siblings have gray eyes; but I've never seen that color of green before, I liked it. I apologize and we started talking.

I discover his name is Percy (the water accident boy) but what caught my attention was his way of talking, more free, not like people here that talk like soldiers. No. He talked with freedom. Today was his test and the poor boy had no idea of what a test was. I explained to him the story and everything was going fine until he said:

"What if I don't want to be a roman warrior?"

"Excuse me…what?"

"Forget it. Just forget it. Is there something else I need to know?"

"Mmm…I think no or at least I want remember now"

"A daughter of Athen-Minerva that can't remember, is that possible?" he laughed

"Well yeah, even us forget things, little details or stuff like that"

"I was actually wondering why are your eyes hazel if your mother is Minerva, aren't they supposed to be gray, or are your fathers eyes hazel?"

"Huh, first of all: how do you know my eyes were supposed to be gray? Second: no my dad's eyes are not hazel, or at least I think that.

"You don't know your dad?"

"No, some of us have lived here our entire lives or at least big part of them."

"That's sad

"No, I'm fine. So I have no clue of why my eyes are hazel, but I like it, just as I like you eye color"

"My eye color? What is it?"

"What is it, it's green, a beautiful green by the way, but how can you don't know that"

"I-I don't know"

"Curious" I whispered

"But that doesn't matter now, I must prepare for my test" he said the words but don't really seemed to mean it.

"Want help?"

"No, I'll be fine today."

He continue practicing without paying attention to me so I understand he didn't wanted me there. That boy was different, and not in a good way. He- he wasn't like us, he was free.

(And being free is something to kill for here.)

My point is that- what I am talking about is-uh is-um I don't even know what I think of him. Percy Jackson (you know this name right?) No I don't. (Of course you do) no, I would remember. (What if you don't?) right, but it improbable.

So basically my day continue as other normal day…I went to canoeing and archery and Latin lessons, even If I talk Latin fluidly. I was bored (again) and I wonder why nobody talked about Percy's test today did then I remind myself the newly instituted strict rule about spreading rumors, so I was pretty sure only a few people knew. (Which probably include Gwendolyn, Lupa, Alessandro, Reyna, Teo, me of course, and some kids from Mercury's cabin)

Everything was normal, maybe too normal. That was the problem with my day, I might be a daughter of Minerva but I still like emotion and creativity.

(I just wish a little action on his test, one of the medium ones)

You see, there are three types of monsters to defeat , not kill, on a test: the easies the mediums and the hards. Easy ones were things like a centaur or a nymph; mediums are more difficult like harpies or a baby dragon but hard monsters were especially brought to fight certain demigod and they were never easy, most of heroes who battled a hard monster were killed. Of course they were exceptions: Reyna, Teo, Jason…

(Jason…Jason…I just can't believe he disappeared, I just couldn't allowed that, it was my own personal vow, after what happened…I make I promise and I just broke it; how?)

It was then when the largest birdcage I've seen in my life pass front of me. Then I realize this Percy boy was in real trouble if the monster that was inside was his test.

* * *

**_There it is. There's not much to say I hope to uptadate faster and keep the story. One more word :REVIEW! - nefele ;D_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I decided to write a few everyday so i'll finish the chapters sooner (yay!) as for the story:**_

__

***A 3rd bridge guitar is (as it says) a guitar, or kind of a guitar with (as it says) 3 bridges.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Hazel

I'm not pretty sure what I was scared of: the largest dog I've ever seen, or the fact that if was staring at me hungrily. Inside the big birdcage was an n enormous black Newfoundland dog chewing the cage bars.

(Uh-oh)

If that was Percy's test I must warn him. But what would I tell him "hey I just discovered you have to fight with a big dog, be careful" it was dumb to be scared of a dog, but he had this black eyes that are always following you, and I got the feeling it is worse than it looks like.

(What if I go ask Lupa or Reyna or Ja-…Jason is not here, right)

I decided to go see Reyna, 'cause Lupa would be probably busy even if she didn't wanted to see me after the…but I needed her now. The question is: Why would a daughter of Minerva needed help with mythology classes. The truth was: I didn't need her help, the monster is probably a son of Cerberus or something like that but I really wanted to talk to Reyna. She'd been mad with me since the accident with Jason (no time to talk about it) and I really missed her.

(She is probably mad but I will never be her friend again if I don't try it)

So I lead myself to Apollo's cabin and enter, and there she was practicing with her violet 3rd bridge guitar lying on her bed. She looked awful, even her music was sad and depressive, that kind of discourage me but I was already there.

(Say something you dumbass)

"Aren't that a little too sad notes for you?" She turned and saw me, then she turned back, saw me, ignored me and continue playing

"What do you want?"

"How long are you gonna be mad at me? I already told you, it was an accident.

"It didn't looked as an accident, the ironic thing was that I thought you were the last person who as going to betray me"

"I didn't betray you because nothing happened"

"Just go away! leave me alone"

"I can't I have a doubt:"

"And there's Minerva's daughter with a doubt" she murmur, strong enough for me to her it.

"Big dogs" I said "what are the big dogs on mythology?"

She thought about it for a second then answered "Cerberus maybe?"

"Not so big"

"Well there's Lealaps but I don't really think he is consider as a big dog, smart and wise but not big."

"lealaps?" I remembered him now, this dog with really sharp senses that could hunt EVERYTHING.

"yeah and by the way, why is all these about?"

"just curiosity" I didn't wanted to tell her about the dog, but now I was even more confused about what the dog was for.

"are you going to the test tonight?"

"sure, I just meted the guy, Percy right?"

"yep, he looks strong but not too smart so I think it will be an interesting test, I hope he gets a hard one."

"sure"

"now if you don't mind, I still hate you. Leave." I leaved with no arguing and returned to my cabin, I decided to wait until the night for his test.

(Lealaps, the hunter dog, what an interesting enemy to fight)

I returned to my cabin and make some sketches, just random figures that came to my mind, they all seemed like big black dogs, and blood, don't forget the little red things that looked like blood. Maybe just some thoughts. When I noticed it was already night, and I just noticed it because they told us to go to the arena.

(it's time)

The first person I saw when I entered the arena was Reyna, she was looking desperately for someone, and then she saw me.

"Hazel, thank Jupiter, where have you been?"

"um, I've been on my cabin since I talked with you. And about talking with you, why are you talking to me?"

"you were right!"  
"in what exactly?"

"you remember the big dog?"

"yep"

"well, it's lealaps, I saw him but it's worse than I imagined"

"you mean…"

"it's a test, and not a simple test, I thought it was but…I can`t figure out everything, please help me!"

"oh right but how could I help you?"

"I-…" lupas voice sounded, she asked to take place, the test was starting.

(show time)

"I-I'll tell you later, just hope my prediction is wrong"

She left and I looked for a place, I found a place on the first row. Great! All the blood will go straight to me now. Just great. Then he came, the guy wore an orange t-shirt with faltered letters on it, not like the one in the morning, I could see the letters more clearly on this one.

(CA…A..L..B..OD)

The keep walking until he was in the middle of the arena, then wait. Lupa talked:

"good evening, warriors, you all know why are we here today, we came here to see a new warrior, to receive him as one of us; but, to do this, he must pass a test, a simple test, but the test that will prove who he is" she stopped…wait she stopped!, she'd nev3er stopped like that in all my years here, and I've been plenty of years." I know" she continue "we all feel sad, no, threatened because of Jason' disappearance. I assure you, he's fine, I can tell and that he will be back soon if divinities allow it. Without anything else to say , welcome, Perceus Jackson, good luck"

(Perseus, like the greek hero, weird)

With that the big dog came out to the arena.

* * *

**_I'm really sorry i can't just finish the test part. I'm just paranoid about describing monsters and fights. :S, but i promise i'll finish it the next xhapter. And for Zeus sake: REVIEW!. - nefele ;D_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for taking too long, sorry for the gramar, sorry for everyting, enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Reyna

Ever since the water accident this new kid "Percy" caught my attention. It was just so weird. So I watch over him for the next days, he started to notice but I hope my sophistry despite him a little.

It all came clear that day afternoon, just after Hazel come over to ask me about some big dog thing and when she leave I continue playing my beautiful 3rd bridge guitar (I am sure it was a happy song but the notes just seem to come sad d minor, f minor, c minor!) when my fingers started playing alone, I couldn't stop so I started to listen. It was just a few moment but , I have no idea how I did it, but I understand the notes, not like identify them but to understand a phrase in the music like if each note was a different note. The thing is that I could tell I figure something like:

"Beware the Sea Child"

Now, prophesies are never wrong. ESPECIALLY my prophesies. And that simple sentence told me something was wrong, and I had to figure it out. But, what is that suppose to mean? Is that related to Neptune or something? Even I (daughter or Apollo, divinity of prophesies) can't tell. After long thinking, I decided there was only one person I could ask for an advice: Hazel.

…

"Curse her! she's so smart (duh) but she can always help me, or she could, before the "accident". Fine. I'm fine with that but still…don't get me wrong, I love her, she IS my best friend even if she betrayed me, but this is not the moment Reyna, that's not what you want her for now." Those were my exact thoughts as i walked to the arena. The good news: Hazel was there. The bad news: I didn't had time to talk to her. The test started.

Percy's test! Gods I was so exited, and guilty in that moment. I had trained him for a week hard enough but forgot to explain the test to him. He must hate me now. But watching him alone in the middle of the arena just made feel worse, and remembered me of Jason. No, not again. Why does everytime I watch him I think on Jason. Gush they´re so alike, still so different. I guess that makes me a little lovesick sunshine.

I observe a big black dog some closer to him. It was Lealaps, wow I guess i'm not that bad on mythology. He didn't seem much of a thread but those were the dangerous monsters, and I learned long ago (another story). The boy's expression was of: what-the-hell-is-this-big-dog-doing-here, mixed with fear and confidence, so it was kind of a tricky expression. The thing is that the dog came out.

Lupa make the starting signal and the dog released itself to the boy, who barely notice it and received a clear strike. I could literally feel the force on that strike, and it was enough to kill someone but he seemed just dazzled. I could watch perfectly the cuts on his shirt but there was no blood coming out, he woke and take his pen out. I've seen the pen a lot of times but never asked why he always kept it; he uncapped it, and I saw why. The pen increased until transformed into a celestial bronze sword. Lealaps shivered at the sword, duh, most monster desintegrate at the touch of it, he surely knows that. The boy charged at the big dog, but you can't just attack a dog that never fails, Lealaps dodge and his speed was amazing. I could barely saw him moving, but as incredible as it sound, Percy was as fast but what really got my attention was Percy's fighting style. Most of us came here knowing nothing about fight and what saves us is our stategy, and our luck. But he knew what he was doing, even if he had practiced before there was no way he could move like that. Not only that, he fights different from others, from us. I've never seen that fighting style before, so graceful and exact, like if every movement was made in the exact moment. We don't do things like that here.

I didn't exactly understand what happened but he slashed his word at the time the dog tried to cut him. The sword touches it, and it disintegrated into golden dust. No way, it was to easy to be true tests aren't that simple. Then is when lupa talked:

"well done, you've prove your abilities to fight, amazing by the way, it was a hard monster to defeat but you took is as an easy one. Still, this isn't over", her voice changed into a more serious tone," We still have to prove your combat abilities and your parent must be determined so: welcome the Teumessian fox. I think your challenge is pretty obvious: you must catch her somehow" The Tumessian Fox, the impossible test, no way he could catch her. See, the tumessian fox was a gigantic fox that was destined never to be caught. The fox was one of the children of Echidna, and that would explain a lot. In other words: he was doomed. And he seemed to understand that, his confidence smile disappeared as a big brownish fox came out to the arena. The difference between this and Lealaps was that he had to catch the unattainable fox; not to kill it but to catch her. He prepared and the fox started to run around him, he tried to slash her many times and after a while he just started to spin with his sword extended, and somehow his sword touched her, not only touched it, it cut her but she didn't disintegrate as most monsters do…why?

Finally the teumessian fox pushed Percy somehow and he fell at least 10 meters back. He layed down for a while and the fox stopped, her expression was of victory. She got closer to him, took him with hes mouth and started trowing him to the air like a ragged doll. Was he dead? No. tired? Sure. Concient? Not probable. He hadn't fall so bad why was he like that? It started to rain, weird I didn't notice when the clouds gathered. It also seemed like a joke 'cause it never rained on the camp at least we wanted to. The weird thing was it only rained for a few seconds before there was a fluid in the arena. Somehow all the water accumulated in the arena leaving the sits dry. Also the rain stopped. Oh and Percy was up like of nothing had happened. How? That's a mystery for me.

The teumessian fox tried to swim but the water seemed to pull her to the bottom. Percy on the other side, looked perfectly fine and dry too, something that scares me to the day,he make a movement with his hand to the teumessian fox and the water covered her completely, but not just that; it also lifted her to the air until making a small cage of water around her. After a while of fighting against it she relax and stay calm. Lupa talked:

"Well, you seemed to have battle abilities and strategy abilities, how do you feel?"he turned to lupa and answered:

"ashamed and a little tired"

"ashamed you said? Why?"

"Well, ashamed I have to say I didn't actually catch the fox, I just tired her enough to her to stay calmed, and also ashamed I had to do something I can't explain how I did"

"well for me it's pretty clear: you have approve the test, and claimed you as a son of Neptune. You may go now, as well as all of you!" she shouted to all of us.

Then everything came clear. If my prophecy was right, I can't trust Percy Jackson.

* * *

**_Sorry for the bad chapter...For the rest: no comments -nefele_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Reyna

After the test the only thing I knew was that I couldn't trust Percy. It hurt me somehow because he remembered me of Jason but I couldn´t afford to have a possible enemy as a friend. After the visit to the arena my brain felt dizzy, tired and alert.

"Hey Reyna" someone called behind me "I've been looking for you" it was just Tyler, the guy from Bacchus´s cabin.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We need your help, uh um, is for the search thing, you know, Jason" he sounded nervous, again.

"Your cabin is not helping for that isn't it?"

"Well….we decided to help, since he is our friend to" he is a pretty bad liar; I know he likes me, but I'm into Jason. Sure I wasn't telling him that directly.

"Yeah I know, but I am really tired now can I help you later?"

"Sure, well…see you Reyna"

"See you"

I walked to the dinning pavilion where almost everybody was. The dinning pavilion is basically a huge fire in the middle with the biggest circular tables you have ever seen around it. Each one representing a cabin. Cabin unus(1), cabin duo(2), cabin tres(3), cabin quattour(4). We use the Latin numbers to define cabins but sometimes it's easier to say the name of them, or their colors. Example: Cabin octo (8) equals to Diana's cabin that equals to white cabin…or cabin novem (9) equals to Apollo's cabin that equals to yellow cabin…etc. Unlike most of the times tat I go straight to my table I walked to silver table (Minerva), where hazel was.

"Hazel" I said loudly

"oh hey Reyna", she turned to me, "you were looking for me before the test right?"

"Yeah, I want you to help me with something would you"

"Mmm…are you still mad at me?"

"Not that much, would you help me?"

"Sure what do you need" I stare at the table, it was full of her siblings and this was more like a personal problem.

"Um, I'll tell you after dinner"

"Sure"

I left the table and go get some food. By the time I get to my table I was already overcrowded with people from other tables. They know they could get in trouble but they still sit here, so I had no choice but to go sit to other table. I walked for a while when someone called me:

"Reyna, come her" I turned, it was Percy on the ocean table with a little kid by his side.

"Sure, thank you" I sit next to him and started eating. He suddenly woke up and get close to the fire, took a piece of his food, murmur something and throw the piece of food to the fire, then he lowered his head and came back.

"Um, what did you just did?"

"Just an offering to the gods but I just realize I doesn´t or here"

"Excuse me, a what to the gods?"

"An offering, I give them a piece of my food"

"And why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I just felt I had to, is there a problem?"

"No except you now smelled like scorched food" I laughed and he did too; then I remembered he might be my enemy. We stayed quiet for an uncomfortable moment until I decided to talk.

"Um and hey and how does it feel to be a Neptune kid'"

"I 'don't know, how do you feel about being Apollo's daughter?"

"Okay, but don't you feel surprised or exited?"

"Not really, more like if they just remembered me that, more like if I already knew, I wasn't much of a surprise for me"

"Really… well maybe you already knew"

"What?"

"Well I was just thinking that maybe, since you can't really remember how you get to my house, um you might have amnesia or something"

"Well thanks for pointing the obvious" I really hated his sarcastic tone wherever I say something, shish.

"You know, forget it!, we´ll talk about this later, okay?"

"Of course" we remain quiet for another uncomfortable moment until", so tell who was this guy Jason, who seems to be missing?" huh, I felt like punched in the gut.

"Not was but _is_, he was one of the bravest campers from here, son of Jupiter, and he went missing a few days ago…um, he was a very, very close friend to me" I somehow manage to contain the tears.

"Sorry" sure say sorry that does not help much.

"No problem, we have been sending a few searching teams but nothing. Sometimes I think he might be dead"

"Hey don't think like that, he'll be fine. I'm pretty sure he's fine right now"

"thanks, you really are a good person Percy, not like most of us" damn there I was acting nice with the enemy, again, "well I have to go, see you later"

"See you, sleep well"

…

My dreams were full of nightmares, or al least more horrible than usually. You see, being a demigod gives you weird dreams but being daughter of Apollo means you have these prophetic dreams almost daily; the good news is that they are mostly good, the bad news are that nightmares really suck. O and the worst part is that is almost impossible to forget a nightmare.

I remember being in a dark room, with big black roman style columns. I looked like if it had been abandoned for a very long time. I knew where I was. It was a place which only the bravest campers have the honor to visit. I could hear a murmur of two people. One sounded like a lady while the other sounded stronger and angrier, more ancient. I was just to get closer when I saw other boy there, it was probably my imagination but I swear the boy was Jason. I would have recognized him everywhere. I would've been full of joy if it wasn't for another girl with long brown hair and briden down the sides. She was pretty. I get so mad in that moment I almost didn't realize the other boy there. He looked like an elf. I turned and watch the largest cage I have ever seen, golden. What surprised me wasn't the cage at all but the one who was trapped on it. It was a goddess, but I couldn't figure who it was, with a little more detainment she looked like Juno but with a happier face or at least not as angry as always. The angry voice talked but I just couldn't understand what it said, to hard. Then Jason and the other two people ran for it. My vision got fuzzy and I just remember looking at Jason being hit pushing him to a column leaving him lying in the black floor. It was there when my dream faded.

Now you may say: how is this a nightmare, well I though that so at firs but, having a prophetic dream is never a good sign. Especially when you don't know at the time you just saw the future.

* * *

**_no comments for this one. hope you liked it ;) -nefele_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for being so late...lot of things to plan, practice, learn, do, plus the exams...sorry. stillli somehow did this, i hope is not bad.**_

* * *

Chapter 11-Percy

My night is was full of dreams, or something like dreams, 'cause they seemed more like memories. I remember dreaming of people. People I don't know, or remember. A girl with curly red hair, white centaur whose face seemed to understand what I was going through, a satyr who looked to be nervous, a Cyclops, a woman who I swear is my mom, with those brown eyes and long chocolate hair pulled in a ponytail and a blue with red and white stripes "Sweet on America" uniform. I remember many other people telling stuff like "where are you bro", "Come on Percy!", "food!"And other stuff. But a specially remember a girl about my age with blond hair curled like a princess and gray stormy eyes focused on me. I felt happy, dunno why but I remember feeling happy when I saw her, warm and happy or maybe just glad she was there. Even if I don't really remembered who she was. "you have to get back you know" she told me "how long do you expect me stay cool when I'm dying inside, you can't get rid of me so easily you know, I'll look for you." Then she evaporated and I woke up.

The Neptune cabin looked small on the outside but it was enormous on the inside. From the outside, it looked as an Amory made of seashell.

It had a trident carved in the door which I notice it gleamed in a beautiful sea green in the night, just as the others symbols in the other cabins.

The inside was nothing like the outside. It looked like a regular camp house, with a bunch of beds too. It was weird to see so many beds since I was the only one living there, and that feeling seemed familiar.

Hazel had advice me that the cleaning patrol checked on the morning and I really wanted hot water so I started cleaning. It was hard 'because the whole cabin had a thin layer of dust, even the water on the restrooms (what-the-Hades); of course me leaving my stuff everywhere in the cabin didn't helped much.

I was cleaning under my bed when I found a small necklace, or at least it looked like a necklace. It had different beds with different figures: a trident, a fleece, a labyrinth and an Empire State. I stared at it for a while and I seemed to remember a battle, a blond guy, and the blond girl from my dreams, but I returned to earth when someone came in to the cabin:

"um, hello"

"oh-what-sorry" there was a girl standing front of me, she was like one-eighty with brown hair and red eyes real red eyes, in which I could see anger and fury. I hated her instantanially. "um, hi"

"yeah yeah whatever, I'm just here to do the check so,um let's say you´re fine and I'll put you an eight out of ten right?"

"That's all?"

"Sure, okay?"

"Sure, and you are…"

"Aretha, daughter of mars, you got a problem with it"

"Not really, you just reminded me of someone."

"Fine punk, now get gone to breakfast."

"Sure ma'am" I whispered, but she notice

"I know you're new but still unless you want to visit the infirmary or the morgue: LEAVE ME ALONE! Okay?"

"sure, um , Aretha" now I was scared, she was scary, her expression irradiate fear and anger the creepiest thing was that she seriously reminded me of someone. But no time to talk about it, I was starving, so I left the collar on the bed and get there.

So my first class was archery, and I really sucked in archery. The teacher was one of the Apollo guys I knew: Jacob, he was nice when I came in but the expression on his face in the class was as scary as Aretha's (and that saying a lot). I wasn't alone on the class, they were a few others, most of them took the class seriously. Not like if I didn't care of it, but more as if their lives depend on it. That just freaked me out.

Next, crafting. And if I though archery had been hard, crafting was even worse. I mean the volcano kids didn't mean putting their hands into the fire but they were some others that really suffer making metal stuff (which was also the only thing we do there), I barely notice the heat but every time I made a mistake, a satyr-sorry faun-would tell me to restarted, so maybe it was hard but insufferable. I wanted to quit a few times but one of the smaller kids started crying from burnings and they took him out, then we hear a big scream, I didn´t wanted to know what happened to that unlucky boy.

I spend the rest of the day on different activities. I notice how everybody acted like if the camp was a military school, why haven't I notice that before, I get upset every time I tried to make a joke and people just stared at me as if I was some kind of freak, and no, no laughing.

Some kid told me Lupa was looking for me. He murmur something like "poor boy, he's screwed" and leaved, which made my hopes to go down. So, I went to the main house and found her, with Reyna and Hazel, which meant it wasn't good.

"Percy" she said, "we were waiting for you"

"um, yes, I'm here now" and Reyna gave me a serious look; Hazel and Lupa just smiled, but that didn't took the scare from me.

"well, I've ask for you to come because I have something to offer you, a quest"

"A QUEST!" Reyna exclaimed as soon as Lupa said it.

"yes darling a quest"

"about what?" Hazel asked, pretty calmed, not as Reyna Who more that excited seem scared.

"That's why I've called you, to discuss that."Lupa answered, "A few days ago one of our best campers disappeared"

"Jason" I murmur

"Precisely, we have four teams looking for him in the entire country, still we can't find him. Around the same time deities close communication with us, just before that I was able to talk to Mercury, who talked to me about Nereus, that creepy old man, and told me he knew almost everything. Is Imperative for Jason to return, we need him more than ever"

"why?" I asked

"excuse me?" Lupa said kind of offended, which made me nervous

"sorry, I mean why is he so important, now, like now."

"he-he's been always important" she seemed nervous, I decided to leave it like that. "and…as I was telling you, we need to find him, soon. It occurred to me that that maybe Nereus knows where he is, I think Hazel has deduced why you are here" and she smile turning to Hazel as Reyna and I did.

"what? the quest, oh yeah…I mean if we have to look for him then look for Jason, I think I get it."

"no more than I expected from you hazel, yeah, you have to search for Nereus and ask him for Jason"

"sure I understand that" Reyna said, "but I have two questions"

"ask" Lupa said

"well first: Why us, I mean the oracle always decides who should go and It is always public, why is it so srecret now?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question right now, but the answer might come whenever you less expect it"

"um sure" she didn't sound convinced but lupa tone has been scary enough to understand she wouldn't answer, "and second um…how are we supposed to know where to find this guy Nereus?"

"um, the oracle might help; mercury forgot to mention that small detail perhaps"

"and who should see the oracle?" I suddenly asked.

"well tanks for accepting the honor Percy, we appreciate that, I think you know where it is right?" with that she stepped down her chair and pushed me to the door right the main door.

"wait what!, I never said I wanted to go there, I seriously don't like oracles you know" but she keep pushing until I was face to face with a pale red door with shiny letters that spelled "don't bother" and I really wanted to follow those simple instructions, but Lupa sit behind me making the message clear: you can't escape. So I take a deep breath and pushed the red door.

* * *

_**Not my best chapter, i've been kind of pressured lately so...here it is. I really hope you liked it. Once again i would really thank if you review or at least tell me what you think of it. with nothing more to say - nefele ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Okay it's been a while, right? Right well the main reason of why haven't i posted is. I ain't had the time to write, yeah they were two or three very very busy months. But is vacation now so here we are. :)

* * *

Chapter 12 - Percy

I woke up on a gray seat, a very comfortable seat, made of something soft but hard at the same time I couldn't compare to anything I knew, it was Lupa's office. The first person I saw was Hazel; she came up to me as soon as I woke.

"Are you okay?" she seemed concerned, I checked and I felt fine, a little rested but fine.

"I`m fine"

"I'm glad" she smiled with her eyes, which looked beautiful in that way.

"And…how many time do I passed out?"

"Like 3 minutes" Reyna came to us and said "you entered and a minute later you walked outside and passed.

"Weird, I actually don't remember anything after I opened the door"

"Which means you went there for nothing?"

"I supposed but-wait…where is Lupa?"

"She went outside for a while" Hazel answered, "As soon as she left you came out, are you sure you're okay"

"Yes why?"

"nothing, I think you should go to the nursery, it's not normal to pass after visiting the oracle, much less to forget what you saw there, but must important it's not common to people to stay less than a minute inside, it's just weird, and I'm worried"

"Hey don't worry I'm fine"

Lupa entered again and she asked us about the oracle, we told her everything but her reaction was neither surprised nor concerned. She told us we would leave in the morning and that Bobby would take us to San Francisco and leave us there to start searching.

…

I dreamed I was in front of the oracles door again, this time I entered. The room was nothing like I expected to be. Walls were bright pink and the window was yellow, I mean marker yellow. As I enter my only though was "which sane person would live here?" Then I saw the person who lived there. It was a girl of about my age and you might guess she had a big smile and wore bright t-shirt and short. The truth was she was wearing a skinny pair of jeans, black by the way, a black T-shirt with a drawing I figured was blood which wasn't a very cheerful. Her face was talc white and she wore black e shadow and blood red lipstick. So she basically looked like one of those depressed girls trapped in their obsession with vampires.

"Umm…hi" I said

"Hello" her voice was soft ad melodious, I started to think maybe she really _was_ a vampire "who are you?"

"My name is Percy and I-"

"Jackson right"

"Uh what?"

"Your name, is Percy Jackson"

"Yeah"

"Yes" she looked up as thinking "yes, you're pretty far away from where you're supposed to be aren't you?"

"What"

"What is a stupid answer" her voice was stronger now "now what do you need"

"Uh, well first, what's up with you? Your room is like bright and you are well dark and that freaks me. Second what did you mean with being far away? And third you are…"

"First I like my room this way. Third my name is Tecla, I'm the oracle of Legion camp…ups Res Divina camp"

"What happened to second?"

"It makes no sense to tell you something you already know"

"Don't you think that if I knew I wouldn't be asking?"

"Yet you are"

"Right so you won't tell me anything right?"

"Nope except maybe well…you came here because of a quest and I can tell you this might be a big quest, so prepare 'cause you might find out things you wouldn't believe, things that must remain hidden"

"You're not serious, right" Next her eyes turned green and started saying in a deep, multiple voices as if three people were saying the same:

"You shall go east and search what others seek"  
"you shall fight the rain and get to the peak"

"But you will hurt others in order to survive"

"And stay in the cage until somebody comes to find"

She smiled and I woke up.

…..

I stayed like an hour awake on my bed thinking about my dream until Reyna came screaming it was late and we had to leave and a bunch of other stuff I didn't pay attention to. So I get dressed picked the bag Reyna did for the trip and leave the cabin.

I found Hazel on my way to the bookshelf, Reyna wake her too but she didn't seemed upset unlike me who, as she said, had the same face the Lealaps did when I finished with him the day of my test. When we were outside the camp we found Reyna looking at us with that upset/angry look she did so well, but she said nothing. There was a small prius near her and I could watch bobby inside with a cowboy's hat probably to hide his horns. He drive us up to San Francisco to 19 Van Ness ave. and leave us in front of a white building Hazel said was the New Conservatory Theatre Center, now we were on our own.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Well, I f I captured someone where would I take him?" Reyna answered

"To the place nobody would dare to go" Hazel said with a tone of "duh"

"And that's…." I said

"New York maybe" she said with a tone that make me feel dumb

"Sorry, New York, how could I missed that…mmh…why New York?"

"Well there are two main reasons: one the amount of mist in New York is so few it's hard to be covered and we really need to be covered, the mist is-

"A magical veil that prevents mortals from seeing monsters, gods, etc." I finished

"yeah" hazel looked at me amazed and annoyed, "the other reason is because there the place where Romulus buried his brother Remus after killing him, you understand the whole translating form Europe to here-"  
"yeah"

"So that place is said to be cursed it is now know as…Todt Hill" she looked at me "what you expected a macabre sound each time I said it?"

"Actually I did and I've been in Todt Hill, I mean I think so"

"Impossible, no sane demigod has ever dared to go to Todt Hill" Reyna speak

"Well if it's so dangerous to go there why mentioning it?" I asked

"Because is the only place they are sure we wouldn't look for him, it's too risky"

"So we're going to New York?" Reyna said

"Yes, it's our best shot" Hazel said

"So we have to go east" Reyna added

"Yes"

"Now we know that, the question is how to get there?" I said

"Well we can fly? Maybe?" Hazel suggested which I immediately replied a loudly

"NO!"

"Why not?" they both asked.

"I–I don't know" I'm serious, I have no idea "I just feel it isn't safe to fly, at least not for me, I'm sorry".

They both examined me for a while but they finally agreed and after a few hours of standing in front of the theatre watching people go in and out so I supposed there must be a performance today, we decided to go to the bus station. Where we got three tickets to Kansas 'cause we couldn't afford more. We would deal with transportation again when we get there. Somehow going to New York didn't feel dangerous as Reyna and Hazel said, in fact it felt better, I felt like going home.

* * *

I'm not a geography teacher but i think it ended up right. And i would really like you to answer a pair of questions: How is this far? Do ou really like it? What could i improve? -nefele n.n


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so so so so sorry i didn't upload earlier...you see my computer's a mess so i had this complete document when i suddenly lost it...soooo i had to start it again :P. The piont is: sorry but the good news is that's here (whoo hoo!) the bad new is that i'm starting school so i'll have less writing time: sorry again.. i guess hehe i hope you like it D**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Hazel

(New York, no way! but…Jason…)

The whole idea of: going-to-New York make me crazy, but, it was also my only idea. It's logical, or at least reasonable that If I were to capture someone I would hide him where nobody would search; that's either New York or camp itself; or backwards. Though…

(Nope, New York is our best shot, right now our only shot)

There was also something, I had this feeling that we needed to go there, that we would find something, something really important. The problem was I am not the one who can feel the future and since I was just a feeling I wouldn't tell Reyna, she has enough emotional problems to deal with.

(But what if I'm right? What will we do then?)

We were lucky to find three sits together 'cause the bus was full. Since the bus would only take us to Kansas I had to start thinking on a way to getting there. Flying was our easiest choice but the simple word "fly" made Percy nuts, he would say no, I can't and end the conversation leaving no explanation just a "I can't, it's not safe for me".

After thinking a while I concluded the only real reason for him to not fly was that Jupiter wouldn't let him, the question is: why? I mean it's not like if the three major deities (Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto) had made an oath after some mayor event (like a war) and swore to a very important thing (like river Styx) to have no more children and since he is son of Neptune he shouldn't even exist so Jupiter is kinda angry. Still it makes not mucho sense unless Jupiter itself had a child but he/her died (maybe chased by monsters) or something of that nature, that would really piss him.

(Nah! that makes perfect no sense! stop dreaming girl!)

Our first stop was in Salt Lake City. I woke up and watched half of the bus was empty now, I felt a relief with that. I also noticed two new ladies were two seats back from us, and that they were staring at me. One had black hair had the other had blonde hair but otherwise they were identical, they both wear a green dresses with a crocodile pattern. They both were young and had red eyes, also their hair moved as if it was alive. Wind I guess…but I got scared when, for a moment, I thought I saw fangs and reptile skin…

(Can't be, there's no way they are monsters, mist is still too powerful here…I hope)

And so I tried to keep an eye on them by taking a mirror from my bag, but it was hard considering that after a while some fat guy sit behind me, making mi vision of them really limited.

(But why staring to a pair of twins just like that?)

Well first mist is powerful near the Bay area and that's why the camp is located there, you know protection. The mist is to dense not even monsters can smell us, which is something really useful when you are a demigod. The problem is we're not in Bay area anymore, which means we're les protected, which means monsters can smell us, which means they could be monsters; the second reason is because either I'm hallucinating or I saw them as hideous reptiles and finally because their eyes made me uneasy.

The thing s that I got my chance when both sisters went to the restroom, I mean both, at the same time, like…who does that like…the restroom is about as big as the closet from zaboomafoo, that's big enough for two (that's not big enough with one!).

(To the point Hazel!)

Well the point is that I could see them clearly. Their skin looked greener than it did before and I saw that creepy image of them reptile like again. When they reached the restroom they realize they wouldn't fit both in there so the black haired go in first while the blonde stayed outside. She stayed there for a minute then turned, and stared at me with those parlous red eyes. Then, when her sister came out, I could watch their feet: crocodile boots I though…but then It came.

(Wait a minute… red isn't a natural color of eyes, mist isn't strong, are you sure those are crocodile boots...or are they)

I was stunned; they were gorgons, two gorgons, with a really good costume. I had to do something but what?

I tried to wake up Percy and Reyna but they wouldn't. Two sisters (now both of them outside) stare at me more intensely than before, paralyzing me. How was I so stupid! I should've realized before…unless.

(Unless they have slept my senses before, when they enter the bus and I saw them for the first time)

Yes, that's why they keep staring at me, they tried to control me but I still could see them in their real form, even f it was momentarily.

(Now what, you can't move)

They both came closer, one of them looked up and there was a sudden din. The bus had stopped and the lights came out, I hear a scream form behind. Reyna was awake now but paralyzed too.

"Reyna!" I shout but would just stare at me as trying to move. Then I looked at Percy, who was struggling with the spell, but asleep.

"You know" the black haired sister said, her voice was soft but I could notice the dangerous tone in it, "it was hard to find you"

"What do you mean?" I said. How was it that I could talk but they couldn't?

"Don't be silly" the blond one said, "We knew you would leave the camp, but we never thought it would be this hard to find you"

"Who are you? What are you doing to us?"

"Well, to you: just a small paralyze to keep you calmed" the black haired said, smiling

"To your friend here" she pointed Reyna "about the same, but to your other friend" She looked at Percy; he was motionless now "sis do you know who this is?"

"For me is just another dumb demigod why?"

"Well, this is the nothing but the brat who killed Medusa"

(Medusa, what are they talking about?)

"Really, hum now I understand why so much cares sis?"

"You haven't answered my question!" I screamed, getting her attention

"You shut up since you're not in position to defy us" the blond one said

"My name is Euryale" said the black haired "this is my sister Stheno, and you are Hazel Terenian right?"

"How do you know that?" I answered quickly

"Gorgon powers are sub estimated; we can do much more than petrify people as you can see"

"If you're a gorgon" Reyna said "how is that we're not stone? Don't you have the same powers Medusa does?"

"Ugh" Stheno said, "modern demigods are so ignorant, don't you know that medusa was cursed! By your mother actually" she pointed at me, but how do you escaped the spell…Euryale!"

"I'm sorry, but this one is strong I need to concentrate more, and I only allow her to speak"

"Fine!" she turned to me, "so, I'll tell you what's up next. As soon as the bus gets to Kansas we will kill you, then we take you all the way to Enceladus, he reward us and we'll all live happily ever after except you of course".

The two gorgons returned to their seats but we were still petrified. If we think about it, it wasn't a good scene, I assumed we were 3 hours away from our destination; we had that time to figure this. Percy was still immobile. And I wasn't sure what to do now.

(Think, Hazel think! So you remember the time you go to the museum, Lupa told us that the only way to kill a gorgon was…)

"Go it" I said silently

"Hazel, you have a plan right" Reyna whispered to me.

"Kind of" I admitted

"So?"

"Just follow me"

* * *

**Sooo...what do you think? do you like it? do you hate it? jeje -nefele ;D**


End file.
